


Новое платье Хельги Дж. Патаки

by love_and_ashes



Category: Hey Arnold!
Genre: Angst and Drama, Bulimia, Eating Disorders, F/M, Out of Character, School, School Dances, Teenage Drama, Unrequited Crush
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26794717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_and_ashes/pseuds/love_and_ashes
Summary: Хельга не толстая, нет. Во всяком случае, Хельга никогда не считала себя толстой. Хельга просто... не такая, как сестра. Совсем.
Relationships: Helga Pataki/Arnold Shortman, Lila Sawyer/Arnold Shortman
Kudos: 8





	Новое платье Хельги Дж. Патаки

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2014 для команды Nickelodeon.

Всё начинается со школьной дискотеки.

Точнее, за пару недель до, когда Ронда, собрав вокруг себя стайку подруг, торжественно сообщает:  
— Девчонки, а мне такое платье сошьют для дискотеки! На заказ, да. Моя швея. Ну, она работает в ателье, но я шью у неё все вещи, поэтому и говорю: _моя швея_. Да, Шина, конечно, дорого. Но поверьте, оно того стоит! Ох, вы все упадёте, когда увидите!

Впрочем, это само по себе ещё ничего не значит. Хельга Патаки стоит неподалёку, делая вид, будто все эти девчачьи разговоры её не касаются, и ловит каждое слово, и скептически усмехается. Ронда ещё в четвёртом классе любила похвалиться своими шмотками, а уж сейчас, когда они повзрослели, это и вовсе превратилось в какую-то манию; только и разговоров — платья, юбки, каблуки...

Хельга морщится, намереваясь гордо пройти мимо этой кучки пустоголовых девиц, но в этот момент появляется Лайла. Поправив коротенькую юбочку, говорит негромко:  
— О-о-о, Ронда, у меня тоже будет новое платье. Конечно, наверняка не такое дорогое и модное, как у тебя, — поспешно добавляет она, — просто я пойду с Арнольдом, и он обещал быть в бордовом костюме, а это значит, что моё платье должно сочетаться, ну ты же знаешь, как это бывает...

Девушки торопливо подхватывают интересную для них тему, и вскоре все оживлённо обсуждают, как именно должны сочетаться наряды кавалеров и дам на дискотеке.

И никто не замечает, как Хельга Патаки бредёт мимо, покачиваясь из стороны в сторону, будто оглушённая.

***

— Мне нужно новое платье, — Хельга сразу берёт быка за рога. Помедлив пару секунд, понимает, что забыла кое-что важное:  
— Пожалуйста. — И ещё через пару секунд применяет последнее оружие:  
— Пожалуйста, пап.

Только в этот момент Боб Патаки наконец отрывает взгляд от газеты.

— Зачем?

— У нас в школе дискотека, и мне... ну понимаешь...

Многим женщинам бывает непросто объяснить мужчине, зачем им нужен новый наряд. Особенно если этот мужчина — Боб Патаки.

Какое-то время на кухне царит неловкое молчание. Боб чешет в затылке, хмыкает и говорит:  
— Видишь ли, Хельга, я недавно сделал пару инвестиций, и сейчас... словом, я не уверен, что смогу выделить на это деньги.

Хельга вспоминает, как недавно нашла на столе в прихожей какие-то отцовские документы. На любую из упомянутых там сумм можно было при желании купить вагон платьев. Может быть, отец не в курсе, что ей не нужен вагон?..

— А почему бы тебе не взять старое платье Ольги? Ты же знаешь, у твоей сестры есть вкус. Она оставила много своих подростковых вещей, когда уезжала, ты их почему-то не носишь, и всё пылится, но ты просишь меня тратить деньги...

— Спасибо, я поняла, — Хельга поднимается из-за стола и выходит из кухни, даже не доев омлет.

В этот раз ей хватает женской мудрости, чтобы понять: бесполезно объяснять мужчине, насколько сильно меняется мода за несколько лет.

Особенно если этот мужчина — Боб Патаки.

***

Хельга стоит перед зеркалом и пытается застегнуть на себе платье Ольги.

Безуспешно.

А платье действительно красивое, ярко-салатовое, усеянное разноцветными блёстками, что переливались бы всеми цветами радуги в свете дискотечных огней; какие бы платья ни заказали себе Ронда, Лайла, кто угодно — если бы Хельга пришла в _таком_ , на неё непременно обратили бы внимание.

Но молния на боку хищно щерится серебристыми зубьями и никак не желает сходиться. Впрочем, даже если б сошлась — толку было бы немного. Узкая юбка некрасиво обтягивает крепкие ляжки, превращая их в две уродливые сардельки, живот при каждом вдохе сдавливает жёсткая ткань...

Хельга не толстая, нет. Во всяком случае, Хельга никогда не считала себя толстой. Хельга просто... не такая, как сестра. Совсем. Ольга, невесомая и тонкая, точно спичка, всегда носила самый маленький размер одежды и жаловалась, что такие вещи найдёшь не во всех бутиках; она и контурами тела напоминала спичку — без всяких выдающихся округлостей, зато похожая на худощавых моделей из журналов. 

Хельга сложена иначе: коренастая, крепкая, спортивная, она может выглядеть очень даже соблазнительно — если подобрать подходящую одежду. Родители нечасто баловали её обновками, но Хельга всё же сумела составить себе гардероб, далёкий от давнишнего нелепого розового платьица. Она прекрасно знает, как хороши на ней юбки-клёш длиною чуть выше колена; блузки с изящным округлым декольте; струящиеся туники, скрадывающие широкую талию...

У неё есть пара праздничных платьев — но их она уже не раз надевала и на дискотеки, и на другие школьные праздники. В них Хельгу Патаки не видел только слепой.

И у неё есть платье Ольги — сверкающее, модное, стоившее в своё время кучу денег. Платье, что идеально село бы на чью-нибудь тонкую, спичкообразную фигурку, сделало бы фею из какой-нибудь хрупкой девчонки.

Хельга разозлённо дёргает бегунок молнии вниз, признавая победу за оскаленной серебристой пастью. Молния удовлетворённо взвизгивает, высвобождая Хельгу из плена.

Платье летит на кровать, ложится ярким цветным мазком на тёмное покрывало.

А Хельга вспоминает отчего-то ноги Лайлы — тонкие-тонкие, на аккуратных невысоких каблучках, — и то, каким взглядом провожает порой эти ноги Арнольд.

Смятая, выгнутая зигзагом молния смотрит на Хельгу так, будто принимает вызов.

***

— Хочешь? — нарочито небрежно спрашивает Хельга, кивая на истекающий вареньем блинчик.

Фиби недоверчиво щурится. Её глаза за стёклами очков превращаются в две узенькие чёрточки.

— Хельга, ты что, худеешь?

— Тише! — Хельга подносит палец к губам, воровато оглядываясь на Ронду. Но та явно ничего не слышала — продолжает разливаться соловьём перед своими подружками.

— Хельга? — понизив голос, упрямо переспрашивает Фиби.

— Ну... да, решила сбросить пару килограммов. Мне ку... купили классное платье на дискотеку, а оно оказалось мало, представляешь?

— И в самом деле обидно. А нельзя отдать его обратно, обменять на платье большего размера?

— Больший размер закончился, — невнятно бурчит Хельга себе под нос и тут же добавляет громче:  
— Да и вообще, что плохого в том, если я откажусь от всякого там... сладкого, жирного?

— Ничего, конечно, — Фиби деловито поправляет на носу очки. — Только будь осторожнее, ладно? А то я слышала одну историю...

— Знаю, знаю я твои истории, — Хельга машет рукой, — за кого ты меня принимаешь?

Фиби пожимает плечами, окидывая Хельгу долгим пристальным взглядом.

А затем пододвигает к себе тарелку с блинчиком.

***

Салатовое платье висит теперь на дверце шкафа. По ночам угрожающе поблёскивает в свете ночника.

Хельга меряет его каждый вечер; каждый вечер выходит на бой со злополучной молнией, силясь заставить её наконец застегнуться. И серебристых зубцов, что всё-таки сомкнулись, поддавшись, с каждым вечером становится всё больше.

Родители отнеслись к новости о диете куда спокойней, чем Фиби. Кажется, даже обрадовались. Отец похлопал Хельгу по плечу и сказал, что девчонкам тоже надо развивать силу воли; Мириам что-то пробурчала про Ольгу, которая всегда следила за собой, была королевой класса, и...

Диета давала Хельге одно неоспоримое преимущество — возможность встать и ретироваться в свою комнату, так и не доев ужин. Хельга поспешила этим преимуществом воспользоваться.

Салатовое платье висит теперь на дверце шкафа. По ночам интригующе сверкает в свете ночника. Будто подмигивает Хельге.

Каждый вечер сражение с молнией всё сильней напоминает Хельге что-то вроде нежного свидания; каждый вечер она считает свежеподдавшиеся зубцы и думает о том, как чудесно будет выглядеть на дискотеке. Каждый вечер она стоит у зеркала и улыбается во весь рот; и понимает, что как бы ни была голодна — есть ей совершенно не обязательно.

Влезть в платье к нужному сроку, подарить себе это счастье — куда важнее.

Но не всё, конечно, так просто; иногда, особенно по ночам, когда Хельга пытается заснуть, становится невыносимо голодно, и под рёбра изнутри вонзается тысяча иголок, и даже блеск салатовой ткани уже не спасает. Тогда Хельга открывает шкаф и ныряет внутрь, пробираясь к тайному алтарю; приникает губами ко лбу репоголового идола, а затем, едва оторвавшись, жарко шепчет:  
— Арнольд, любовь моя, вот увидишь, я смогу... Я похудею, я надену самое красивое платье, я буду в тысячу раз лучше Лайлы, и тогда ты поймёшь, и тогда ты меня полюбишь...

Её фразы тают в пыльной тишине шкафа, превращаясь в неразборчивое бормотание; вскоре Хельга сама уже не может понять, о чём именно говорит.

Зато со временем, спустя одну, две, десять таких ночей, она понимает другое: когда она похудеет — Арнольд её полюбит. И это так восхитительно просто, и это просто так... восхитительно, что Хельга даже не знает, как оно ей раньше не пришло в голову.

Когда молния застёгивается до конца, Хельга испытывает смешанные чувства. Платье действительно сидит очень хорошо; но не верится, что всё закончилось так быстро. 

В глубине души Хельга, возможно, даже разочарована. Как ребёнок, которому обещали целый день в парке аттракционов и увели домой через полчаса.

В глубине души ей, возможно, даже обидно.

***

Все кругом охают и ахают, восхищённо цокают языками и щупают блестящую ткань, твердят о том, как Хельга похудела, как отлично она теперь выглядит, и даже Ронда в своём новом сногсшибательном наряде позволяет себе пару комплиментов.

Хельге всё это кажется дурацким, надоедливым шумом — так же, как и громкая музыка, от которой всё вокруг ходит ходуном. Пронизанный сосущей пустотой желудок подскакивает внутри; от быстрых танцев кружится голова; впрочем, всё это не имеет никакого значения.

Хельга наблюдает за Лайлой и Арнольдом до тех пор, пока оба не превращаются в её глазах в одно красно-бордовое пятно. По цвету платье и костюм сочетаются и впрямь преотлично.

Откуда-то из глубин сознания Хельге удаётся выкопать слово «гордость»; она заставляет себя сделать вид, что ей-почти-всё-равно, болтает с Фиби, Рондой и Шиной, танцует с Брейни и Гарольдом. Когда в глазах плывёт, а танцпол то и дело норовит уйти из-под ног, за второго держаться куда надёжней.

В коридор она выходит лишь для того, чтобы дойти до уборной и поправить макияж. И действительно удивляется, издалека заметив что-то красно-бордовое в укромном уголке под лестницей. Подходит ближе; приходится прищуриться, чтобы разглядеть — в глазах всё снова начинает плыть, — но видит она достаточно.

***

В груди ворочается что-то острое, и эту боль не заглушить горами мороженого и взбитых сливок с дискотечного стола-фуршета. Но Хельга упрямо поглощает порцию за порцией, уже не разбирая вкуса, не замечая изумлённых взглядов окружающих.

В этот момент она не думает о диете, о своём платье и ногах Лайлы, о хищной молнии и даже об Арнольде, который должен был её полюбить, — не думает просто потому, что уже, кажется, вовсе не способна думать.

Она доводит себя до состояния, в котором не нужно никаких двух пальцев, не нужно специально помогать себе, чтобы избавиться от засевшего внутри сладкого, жирного, калорийного груза — всё происходит само собой.

Она доводит себя до состояния, в котором к туалету приходится бежать быстро. Очень быстро. Настолько, что нет уже времени посмотреть, целуется ли кто-нибудь до сих пор в закутке под лестницей.

***

— Ты очень похудела, Хельга. — Фиби глядит на неё серьёзно и строго.

— Угу.

— Тебе пора остановиться. Вчера тебе стало плохо на уроке, я вообще не знаю, как медсестра могла тебя отпустить!

Хельга натянуто улыбается и заставляет себя подмигнуть, изображая весёлость.

— Ерунда. По-моему, все, включая медсестру, решили, что я симулировала. Сама понимаешь, перед контрольной по истории ещё и не тем можно заболеть...

— Хельга, я серьёзно!

Хельга откусывает почти половину булочки и принимается быстро жевать, невнятно говоря с набитым ртом:  
— Ну что, что? Я уже не сижу на диете, я ем, ты не видишь? — огрызок булочки назидательно проносится прямо перед лицом Фиби. — Я нормально питаюсь! И не такая уж я и худая...

В глубине души Хельга чувствует, что лжёт, но отчаянно не хочет себе в этом признаваться.

На ней — узкие джинсы Ольги из какого-то английского бутика, которые уже начали некрасиво болтаться, и дырку на ремне пришлось проделывать шилом.

В правом кармане — полиэтиленовый пакетик, в нём — пара заколок для волос и открытая упаковка жвачки «Двойная мята». Фиби точно не догадается, что жвачка отлично перебивает запах рвоты, а длинные волосы просто необходимо чем-то закрепить, прежде чем склониться над унитазом.

Не догадается — и прекрасно.

***

— Ты очень похудела, Хельга... — между делом замечает Мириам, ставя перед дочерью тарелку с картофельным пюре.

— Ага, — Хельга поспешно дёргает плечами, — сама не знаю, в чём дело, я же уже не сижу на диете, я нормально ем, как видишь... — выпаливает она, точно скороговорку, и запихивает в рот большую ложку пюре. С горкой.

— Может, у тебя это... нормализовался обмен веществ? — хмыкает Боб, не отрываясь от газеты. — Вон у Ольги, например, всегда был чудесный аппетит, и при этом тонкая, как тростиночка...

Хельге кажется, будто пюре у неё во рту резко теряет вкус, превращаясь в склизкий комок шпатлёвки. Боб будто и не видит, что Хельга сейчас такая же _тонкая_ , даже тоньше; будто не замечает, что на Хельге болтаются все вещи сестры — и даже помогают ей скрыть излишнюю худобу, мешковато оседая на теле...

— Пойду прогуляюсь, — бросает она, запивая ужин целым стаканом воды.

— И эти твои вечерние прогулки, — безразлично замечает Мириам, — тоже очень полезны для фигуры.

— Да, да, конечно...

В этом Мириам действительно не ошибается.

В общественном туалете в парке неподалёку всем на всех плевать. В том числе — на худенькую девочку-подростка, из чьей кабинки то и дело доносятся неприятные звуки.

Мало ли — человеку плохо?..

***

— Ты очень похудела, Хельга! — щебечет Ронда, восхищённо глядя, как болтаются на бёдрах Хельги дорогие джинсы.

Восхищается, кажется, искренне — что для Ронды Веллингтон-Ллойд очень несвойственно, когда речь идёт о внешности какой-нибудь девчонки; но Хельге почему-то плевать. Хельге в последнее время вообще кажется, что всё вокруг происходит за толстым мутным стеклом, и очертания размываются, искажаясь, и звуки долетают до её ушей приглушёнными.

— Спасибо, — говорит Хельга, оттягивая большими пальцами шлёвки, шутливо хлопая себя ладонями по бёдрам. Заколки чуть-чуть оттопыривают карман, но джинсы сидят так свободно, что этого не заметно.

— Может, пора всё-таки остановиться? А то ты уже худее Лайлы... 

Кто-то резко, с нажимом проводит напильником по Хельгиному стеклу, вызывая громкий скрежет.

— Чт-то?

— А я ведь всё никак не могу поправиться, — на щеках Лайлы играет смущённый румянец. — А как хочется! Ем всё подряд, даже шоколадную пасту, а толку...

Хельга не может понять: издеваются над ней, что ли?

— Ножки-спички сейчас не в моде, ты же знаешь, — подтверждает Ронда. — То ли дело аккуратные женственные изгибы, скажем, как у меня...

— Я... — Хельга в растерянности тянет шлёвки вниз, и вдруг чувствует, что ремень уже не держит, что джинсы вот-вот предательски сползут с бёдер, обнажив бельё.

И ей даже кажется, что, возможно, в словах Ронды есть какой-то смысл. 

Но как раз в этот момент подходит Арнольд. И заводит с Лайлой разговор. И та отвечает на его шутки заливистым смехом.

***

Салатовое платье висит теперь на Хельге, точно усыпанный блёстками мешок. Глядя в зеркало, вместо радости она испытывает желание истерически рассмеяться; её бьёт дрожь, в горле звенят неслышные всхлипы, и мир — в который уже раз! — плывёт перед глазами.

И клоки светлых волос остаются на расчёске.

Хельга — не дурочка, конечно, не какая-нибудь там гламурная каракатица, что решила завоевать все подиумы мира, исхудав до состояния скелета. Хельге глубоко плевать на все эти подиумы; и у Хельги, в отличие от некоторых, есть мозги, и она понимает, что ситуация и вправду вышла из-под контроля. И ей действительно пора бы остановиться; остаться такой — чуть-чуть стройнее Ольги, чуть-чуть стройнее Лайлы, и, может, самую малость поправиться, чтобы джинсы так сильно не сползали с бёдер...

Но где-то глубоко внутри обиженно гудит мысль: _если ты похудела, то почему Арнольд тебя не любит?.._

Хельга помнит, как счастлива была, когда поняла: чтобы добиться любви Арнольда — нужно лишь похудеть. Отголоски этого лживого счастья ещё звенят внутри, и Хельге до боли не хочется с ними расставаться. Ей проще сказать себе, что похудела она недостаточно, чем признать, что так любовь Арнольда изначально было не заслужить.

Хельга не плакала давно, но отчего-то засыпает в этот раз, захлёбываясь слезами, нежно обнимая платье, будто ребёнка. Молния устало впивается зубами ей в ладонь.

***

— Ты считаешь, что я ничего не вижу?

— Отстань.

— Хельга, да у тебя волосы лезут клочьями.

— Отстань!

— И почему от тебя постоянно пахнет мятой?

— Фиби, отстань, я тебя прошу!

Хельга сжимает карандаш двумя руками так, что он ломается с громким треском, брызгая щепками во все стороны.

— Очень умно, — хмыкает Фиби, даже не повышая голоса в ответ на крик. — Хельга, делай что хочешь, но я этого так не оставлю. У тебя булимия. А я не слепая, чтобы этого не заметить.

— Отстань, — сквозь зубы цедит Хельга, борясь с искушением уронить голову на руки и завыть что есть мочи. Сейчас она всей душой ненавидит мир. И искренне не понимает, почему этому самому миру так сложно оставить в покое Хельгу Патаки. Она же не выковыривает насильно еду у кого-нибудь другого из желудка, в конце концов!

Фиби глубоко вздыхает. Несколько секунд внимательно смотрит на Хельгу. Потом на растерзанный карандаш. Потом снова на Хельгу.

Потом поднимается с места.

— Ты больна. Тебе нужна помощь, — тихо говорит она и уходит.

Хельга остаётся одна в опустевшем классе и даже не пытается догнать подругу — вместо этого, как и хотела, роняет голову на руки. Взвыть уже не находится ни сил, ни желания; скорее, тянет заплакать, но не получается тоже.

***

Хельга чувствует себя роботом. В голове — вата и ни одной мысли.

Хельга плавает в каком-то мутном тумане, похожем на прокисшее молоко.

Хельга уходит с последних уроков, приплывает домой и падает на кровать.

Она старается не смотреть на платье.

Ей перед ним почему-то стыдно.

***

На следующее утро Хельга всё же добредает до школы — но чёртово стекло между ней и миром становится настолько прочным, что его, кажется, ничем уже не пробить. И даже когда к ней подходит Арнольд и, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, говорит о чём-то — Хельга не сразу его слышит, не сразу понимает, что вообще происходит.

— ...в конце месяца ежегодный Фестиваль Сыра, и я подумал, может быть, ты и я...

Хельга ошалело хлопает глазами и хватается за парту, чтобы не упасть. От слабости. Наверное.

— Подожди, репоголовый, то есть ты хочешь сказать, что ты — приглашаешь — меня — на фестиваль...

— Да, я знаю, это внезапно, но будет весело, Хельга, — он начинает запинаться, проглатывая слова, — и кстати, ты не могла бы надеть то платье, в котором была на дискотеке? Мне оно очень понравилось...

В мозгу у Хельги что-то щёлкает, и всё встаёт на свои места. Мир снова становится унылым, серым и отгороженным толстым стеклом от Хельги Дж. Патаки.

— Тебя попросила Фиби, так?

Арнольд вскидывает брови:  
— Чего? О чём ты? — он недоуменно хмурится. — Меня Фиби ни о чём не просила.

Хельга замирает на секунду, задумавшись. Перед глазами всё по-прежнему плывёт, в происходящее не верится. 

К ней приходит ещё одна мысль, тоже жгучая, тоже неприятная. Хельга открывает рот, чтобы спросить у Арнольда о Лайле, об их отношениях и всём остальном — но, видя его беспомощную улыбку, осекается, так ничего и не сказав.

Этот вопрос сейчас будет явно лишним. Не факт, что честный ответ на него она готова услышать; а Арнольд, говорят, совсем не умеет врать.

Во всяком случае, Хельга очень на это надеется.


End file.
